Fangs of the North
by Snakes bizarre adventure
Summary: Gin was a strange girl. In the world of ninja that was saying a lot. Join her as she figures out how to be a ninja, sister and werewolf she can be ...wait a werewolf? What? Join Gin, little sister to Kiba, as she tries to become the best ninja!
1. Part 1

The sound of snow crunches under her paws. The cold biting deep. She knew she was lost, but had no idea how to get home. Or where home was. Only memories of bright chaotic colors come to mind.

The world around all her blurry and fading. She could feel her consciousness coming and going as she tried to stay aware of the frozen world around her.

* * *

The sounds of yelling and barking slowly drew her out of her sleep, her body aching. She could make out some sounds around her, mostly the sound of dogs, wolves and humans. It never crossed her mind how she knew this. There was little information about herself or any deeper introspection she could think of.

She began to sit up, looking around and sniffing at the air. She was in some sort of kennel, that fact sending icy rage through her veins. It was only a soft, yet rough voice that stopped her from losing her mind.

"Hello pup."

She turned around to see a wild looking woman and a huge wolf-dog at her side. The woman was smiling at her. She could feel her hackles raising as she moved back away from the two, a growl building deep in her throat.

"It's all right girl, you are okay."

Silver Paw (she now recalled, was the title she had earned back home, not that she could recall where home was located) looked at the woman, weighing the woman's words and her own options when the wolf-dog spoke.

"Tsume, she can understand." His head tilting to the side, curiosity filling his eyes.

The woman looked at him surprised, her brows furrowing. "How? She isn't a summon, one your brood or any of our other dogs."

The wolf-dog shakes his head. "I don't know"

Silver Paw gives an experimental bark, then another feeling out her voice box. Soon, she could feel her throat and muzzle change the slightest bit, and with a rough voice she speaks.

"Where? What?" Her head tilts, her over large ears flopping. Both the others in the kennel look at her in surprised confusion. The woman, Tsume (and clearly the alpha of whatever pack she found) speaks with a smile growing on her face.

"Hello pup. You are in my den with my pack. You were found in the forest weak and dying. We don't know how you got there or what attacked you. My partner" she gestures to the wolf-dog "found you"

"They call me Kuromaru pup." The wolf-dog speaks. His voice deep and rumbling. Silver paws nods her head looking at the two intently.

"It's nice to meet you." She says, her voice still growing used to speech. "I also know not of where I come from." She looks at her surroundings. "Where am I? The…" she tries to find the right word. "Soul? No spirit here feels wrong." She lies on the ground resting her head on her paws.

Tsume hesitates before answering. "We call this place Kohona, a village in the land of fire." The woman was looking over the wolf with a calculating gaze. Silver paw looked nothing like any local wolf breeds. She didn't look like any wolf from the nations. She was clearly not a dog mix either. The whole situation concerned her. She looked up to the door of the kennels and made a few hand signs to her clan mate who vanished in a small poof.

"I am Silver Paw. Cub blooded to the Fenrir. Born of the new moon." Silver paws introduction falling out of her muzzle with little prompting. "I don't know what that means…" she quickly follows up her first words, a sad whine escaping her.

Tsume looks at her partner to see if he understood, but a small shake of his head is negative. She smiles at the cub.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Silver paw."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Silver paw's arrival. Those of the clan took to calling her Gin, their word for silver.

Tusme had informed the Hokage of the cubs weird circumstances, so she made the decision that the strange cub was to stay with the clan and if possible trained. Her seemingly human level intelligence making her a perfect candidate as a nin-dog.

So Gin's time had been spent with the older dogs learning all she needed to be a ninja. It was horribly slow going due to her having the worst control over her chakra. But fortunately, even at the age of 3 she was physically capable as most of the full-grown dogs.

This baffled Tsume and Kuromaru. They could not understand how she was so strong without using her chakra. Going as far as to ask an old Hyuga teammate of Tsume to look over the pup with his byakugan. (That revealed nothing. She chakra system was no different from any of the other dogs.)

But the biggest shock had yet to come.

It was a month into her stay and Gin (she accepted her new name with no fuss) and she was in true bliss. Gin could feel in her bones that she was made to fight and her new pack encouraged her to do so and get better. But it all came to a stop on a hot spring morning.

The land of fire was a hot place by nature. But this spring was hotter than average. Gin's coat was not made for such weather. Her build was one for cold weather in all ways. She was suffering more than any of the other dogs in the heat. Tsume had gone as far as taking her inside and letting her lie by a fan as her 6 year old son placed ice cubes in her fur. (Gin had met the alpha's child some weeks before and loved the small boy)

Gin had been in such a situation. Kiba, Akamaru and herself laying on the stone floor of the kitchen. That's when Gin began to whine. Kiba and his partner roused from their half nap and Kiba looked at her in worry.

Gin began to writhe in place, her whines growing pained. Her mind was running a mile a minute, the thought of escaping the heat the biggest, but the thought of legs and hands the weirdest. Soon the pain was blinding and her bones begin to pop and snap. Hair grew back into her skin. The bone of her muzzle cracking and shrinking. The hair that remained became a pale blond, her bright blue eyes lost some of their canine look.

Soon as it started it stopped.

A small naked girl sat in her pace a shocked look on her face as she stared at an equally shocked Kiba.

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy this story!

-Snake


	2. Part 2

"MOM! MOM!" Kiba yelled as he got to his feet his eyes wide.

Gin sat on the floor looking at her hands in shock. She couldn't understand what had happened. She flexed her hands, moving each finger in wonder. She was at a loss of what to think to feel. She looked up at Kiba, who was still staring at her in awe. Akamaru sniffed at her curiously.

"What?" Tsume's annoyed voice called out. When she entered the kitchen she too froze in shock and confusion. "The fuck?"

She quickly pulled her thoughts together. "Kiba what happened, who is this?" She tried to piece together what she was seeing with what her other senses were telling her. The child clearly smelt of Gin

"Its Gin mom! Her body went snap! Now she is a girl!" Kiba's voice got louder with each world, his little body shaking excitement. Now he could play with Gin more!

Tsume just looked at her son. How? Just what the hell happened here? She looked at Gin again who was still in shock. Her little hands running through her hair.

"Al-alpha? What?" Gin managed to squeak out, looking at Tsume for guidance. Her voice shook Tsume's head back into place. She looked to Kiba.

"Kiba, go get some of your clothes for Gin, then go get you uncle Shota, okay pup?" Kiba nodded and ran off Akamaru running after him. Tsume knelt down next to Gin, the girl was still exploring her new body.

"Alpha I'm like you now." Gin looked at the older woman, who gave her a smile.

"I can see that pup. Can you explain what happened to ya?" She ran her hands through the girls pale hair. Just a bit more gold to it than the Yamanaka's. A strange coloring for some outside the clan. It was soft as well.

"I- I remember being so hot. I just wanted to crawl out of my own fur. Then I kept thinking about feet and skin. Then" she flailed her hands about. "Then Kiba called for you. Did I do something wrong?" The girl looked away, suddenly worried. Tsume smiled and set her hand on the girls head.

"Don't worry pup, you're not in any trouble. We just need to know how ya did that."

Kiba returned with clothes and ran off again. Tsume helped Gin with getting dressed. She couldn't help but smile at the child's cluelessness. Rather than dealing with helping the girl walk at this moment, she reached down and lifted the Gin into her arms and carried her over to the living room. She gently set her on the couch.

Gin looked at the room with awe. She was not used to seeing things in color, nevertheless form such a perspective. Kuromaru had come over and chatted quickly with his partner before settling next to the girl on the couch. He did not know how to feel about this whole thing. As far as he cared the pup was still Gin.

It didn't take long until more people entered the house. All of the looked at Gin in shock. Gin noticed an older man with the group. She looked at all the others and realised that he was the highest rank. She gingerly got up from her spot on the couch and clumsily walked over to the man. She lifted her chin showing the man her neck.

"Rhya" She said, the word coming from her without her knowledge. She knew its meaning though, it stood for 'greater in station/rank' "it's an honor to meet you elder."

The room when quiet for a moment, all of the adults looking at her with suspicion. Kuromaru was the first to speak.

"The cub could see and smell the social dynamics here, most wolves would be able to."

The room relaxed slightly at his words. The old man reached out his hand and ruffled Gin's hair.

"Hello little one." When he spoke his voice was strong, to Gin she could almost feel his years and experience though it. "Tsume is worried for you. Can you tell us what happened?." Gin nodded her head. She allowed herself to flop to the floor.

"I am Silver paws, blooded to the Fenrir and born of the new moon. Child to lupines." From that she told the man about what happened in the kitchen and about what little she could recall about her life before Tsume and her pack.

When she was done the old man smiled at her. With a motion of his hands the adults stepped out of the house to keep their conversation. Kiba looked over at Gin from where he was before scrambling over to her, Akamaru climbing on her lap.

"Wow! You got to talk with the Hokage!" He said in awe. Gin just looked at him in confusion.

"The wha?"

"He is the strongest ninja in the village!" Kiba said smugly. "I'm going to be the Hokage one day!"

"I think you could do it!" Gin smiled at him. "I would follow you! Your beta!" Kiba smiled back.

"Yeah!"

The two kids giggled together, a feeling of peace settled over Gin.

Hey guys, thanks for the faves and follows!

Sorry for this being so short, I'm trying to figure out pacing and stuff before I get down to the main story. All this has has been a prologue of sorts.

Anywho, feelnfree to coment and give criticism and stuff. :)

-Snake


	3. Best friends

Gin's POV

I let my head slam on the desk, a canine like whine. I look to my pack brother, letting my distress show. Kiba just laughs at me.

"It's not that bad Gin!" He smirks. "Only 2 more years of this!"

I whine again. The Academy had been the worst part of being a person.

The last few years I had been adjusting to my new life. We discovered that I could change back to my lupine form and that I head at a crazy rate compared to others. Cuts and bruises never lasting more than ten minutes. I also have what I have called a Crinos form. Mom just calls it my War form. It's a huge man-wolf form.

The only down sides we discovered were; one, silver is my weakness, I can only heal form silver wounds at a normal human rate, and they burn like fire on my skin. Two, I have no chakra, as far as sensors can tell I have none. Three: I have major anger issues. If pushed too far I can lose complete control. So far it's only happened once, but Mom wont tell me what happened, only to do my beat from getting angry.

I sat up in my seat as the sound of children moving into the room shook me from my thoughts.

Honestly it was the other kids that made school such a pain. They were too loud and smelly. On top of that their social dynamics confused me. Some didn't even listen to the teacher! Mom says that the teachers are like pack leaders of the school. How hard is it to just listen to them.

I let out a huff.

"GIN!"

The shout made wince. I looked over to see my best friend, and truthfully I considered pack, Naruto rushing over to me. I smiled up at the boy, a happy bark escaping me as he got closer.

The moment I met Naruto I could see he was the runt. No one gave him the time of day, some people would even smack him if they thought one was looking.

Something about how he was treated struck a chord in me, a memory that would try and claw its way out of my mind.

What ever was there drew me to the boy. I just wanted to protect him. So the next day I told mom that I wanted the boy and that he was pack. Tsume had wanted to deny me, but I think Kuromaru talked her into it. I think he understood what I meant when I called Naruto pack.

So mom gave me a big lecture on what to expect by being associated with him. I didn't care. My strange canine habits already made most kids avoid me anyway.

Naruto takes his seat next to me.

"Gin! You would never guess how the prank whent!" He spoke happily, almost bouncing in his seat. I listened contentedly to his voice. I saw Kiba smirk at me. While Kiba didn't like Naruto, he seemed happy that I made a friend.

Soon enough class was over, and when it was I was the first one out the door. Happily breathing the fresh air. I waited Naruto and Kiba, happily humming to myself.

When the two came out I latched onto Naruto with a hug.

"Naru! What do you want to do today!"

Kiba reached out and patted my head and walked off to presumably head home. I kept my hands around Naruto.

"How bout we train then go get some ramen?" He smiles and I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Yes! Come!" I climb off of him and pull him to our favored training yard.

Hia! This is a short piece, I wanted to try out 1st pov, how do you guys like it? Should I stick to 3rd?

Anywho! Anyone have questions about Gin or the story so far? Or Ideas and the like, I would love to hear them!


End file.
